Tournament Infractions
A. Slow Play This category covers infractions associated with the pace of a player’s game. Players are expected to play at a reasonable speed, regardless of the complexity of the game situation. B. Wagering Players, spectators, and tournament officials may not wager or bet on the outcome of any Matches or Games in an official Konami Trading Card Game Tournament. This includes, but is not limited to, unofficial Matches or Games being played at a Sanctioned event. C. Cheating KDE holds a zero-tolerance policy towards cheating. If a player is discovered to have cheated in an event, the Head Judge will issue a Disqualification and will send their report to the KDE Penalty Committee. The KDE Penalty Committee will then review the incident and determine if any additional penalties are required. D. Unsporting Conduct Players who engage in unsporting conduct or behavior that endangers or detracts from the event, will be removed from the venue and be subject to additional penalties. E. Buying and Selling Cards Tournament attendees should familiarize themselves with the rules on buying, selling, and trading at each venue. Many venues do not allow attendees to buy and sell from one another, and attendees who violate this policy may incur a penalty. Predatory trading practices (targeting inexperienced or young players for extremely unbalanced trades) are not tolerated. Attendees who engage in such practices will be removed from the venue and are subject to additional penalties. F. Prohibited Items Attendees may not bring any items into the tournament venue that are prohibited by law in their area. In addition, unlawful items, weapons, and illegal drugs are not allowed at Sanctioned events. Attendees who bring any such items to a tournament venue will incur penalties, including Disqualification and removal from the event, and risk suspension from Organized Play. G. Privileged Information Persons who publicize privileged information, such as set contents, card spoilers, etc. for KDE brands before such information is officially released to the public, will incur penalties including suspension from participation in Organized Play and/or removal as an official Tournament Organizer. H. Impersonation of KDE Employees or Representatives Persons who falsely present themselves as employees or representatives of KDE will incur penalties including suspension from participation in Organized Play and/or removal as an official Tournament Organizer. I. Suspension Players who have been disqualified from an event are subject to review by the KDE Penalty Committee, to determine if further penalties will be assigned. Disqualified players are responsible for filling out a disqualification form at the event, which provides them with the opportunity to tell their side of the story. Disqualification reports will also be collected from the Head Judge, and any opponents, spectators, or other tournament officials who were involved or witness to the incident. Authors of Disqualification reports may be contacted by KDE for further detail or clarification about the incident. Disqualification reports will be reviewed by the KDE Penalty Committee, and the player(s) will be contacted with the committee’s findings. In some instances, no further action will be considered necessary. In others, the player(s) may receive a suspension from KDE’s Organized Play program. Suspended players who have provided a correct e-mail address will be notified of their suspension and the date on which they may apply for reinstatement into the Organized Play program. Players who fail to provide a valid e-mail address or who decline completing the proper paperwork are still subject to the terms and length of their suspension. Suspended players will not be automatically reinstated into Organized Play. On or after the date they are eligible for reinstatement, they must contact the KDE Penalty Committee at us-penalty@konami.com to request reinstatement. Suspended players who have requested reinstatement will then be notified by the KDE Penalty Committee whether or not they have been reinstated. Even after the eligibility date has passed, players are still considered to be suspended until they have both applied apply for reinstatement and received a notification from KDE that they are once again a player in good standing The infraction does not need to have occurred inside the venue as long as it impacts or connects to a Sanctioned event. KDE reserves the right to suspend players from KDE’s Organized Play program for misbehavior not connected to a specific event. Players do not need to have been disqualified in order to warrant additional penalties from the KDE Penalty Committee. If a player is charged with a criminal offense, whether or not that offense took place at a tournament, that player can be automatically entered into the suspended player list and may no longer participate in KDE Organized Play. A suspended player may not participate in or attend any Sanctioned KDE Organized Play event or other official events such as a Sneak Peek, until such a time as he or she has been reinstated as a player in good standing. Players with questions about their status may e-mail us-penalty@konami.com for more information. Click here to return to TRADING CARD GAME Tournament Policy.